Outdoor landscape lighting systems are commonly used in both commercial and residential settings for the illumination of structures, walkways, trees, shrubbery, etc. In an outdoor landscape lighting system, users may find it difficult and time consuming to install multiple lighting fixtures. For example, the user may spend considerable time and employ various tools to connect each lighting fixture in parallel with a power source of the landscape lighting system. Moreover, if a problem arises in the landscape lighting system, the user may have difficulty troubleshooting where the problem exists. Even further, if a lighting fixture has to be repaired or removed or if an additional lighting fixture is added to the landscape lighting system, the user may find it difficult and time consuming to do so.